What Ty Did
by jmfossil
Summary: Needing and wanting are two very different things. And Ty Keith of all people should know that.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe; they go to J.K. Rowling. And all Hogwarts Daily characters are owned by their respectful players._

**A/N: **I'm going to slap a big warning label on this right now: CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL... SEXUAL ACTIVITIES. If you are offended by such material, please press your browser's 'Back' button. That's what it's there for. Exiting out of hot slashiness.

So, intro: The piece is set in Sumer of 1996, Hogwarts Daily Time (HDT), and it deals with Ty Keith's conflicting emotions regarding his ex-boyfriend Ri Langdon. Haha, cameo appearance by Draco Malfoy. Also, I love my Elijah and Adam. One of my stronger oneshots, enjoy.

* * *

**What Ty Did**

_Of the delights of this world, man cares most for sexual intercourse. He will go to any length for it-risk fortune, character, reputation, life itself.  
-Mark Twain_

"See? That wasn't too bad, was it, Draco?"

Dusting themselves off in front of the Malfoy fireplace, Elijah, Draco, and Kya stood up amongst their heavyset luggage, bulging with purchases from New York. Fresh from New York Fashion Week, Elijah grinned at the feeling of magic that bore over them in the Malfoy home. Being in the Muggle world for that long was excruciating.

"It was really great of your Uncle Calvin to host us, Elijah," smiled Kya politely.

"It's no problem, Kya," said Elijah, returning the smile. "I'm sure you enjoyed the suite he booked for the two of you."

Draco instantly blushed, at which he exclaimed, "What ever are you talk—" but then Kya cut him off with a suggestive, "Oh yes we did!"

Snickering, Elijah snapped his fingers, the Malfoy's house-elf popping up suddenly at their side, disappearing just as quickly, taking their bags with them. "You'll be staying here over the rest of the holidays, Kya?"

"Mm-hmm!" nodded Kya. "So that I'll be able to help with the masquerade ball Draco's mother is throwing." She then put a finger to her chin, saying, "Come to think of it, it was awfully nice of your mother to invite me, Draco."

"Mother's been having a rather swingy mood lately," noted Draco, removing his scarf, his cheeks still red from the sexual jokes. "With the baby and all."

Elijah envisioned Aunt Cissy planning to drop a grand piano on Kya's head. The mental image made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" snapped Draco. Apparently, his mum's mood swings infected him as well.

"By the way," began Kya, as if Draco wasn't even talking, "why didn't Ty come with us?

Elijah took a seat on one of the plush white chaise lounges, a fleeting look of worry on his face. However, his worry was instantly replaced with nonchalance. "He has some business to attend to somewhere else."

"Really?" asked Kya, taking a seat herself, her boyfriend easily avoiding the topic of Ty by entering the kitchen through the connecting banquet room. "Where's he going?"

"Someplace in the north," answered Elijah vaguely.

"Do you know where exactly?"

"Scotland," he admitted, but that was as precise as he would get.

Thankfully, Kya thought that it was a suitable answer. However, she moved on to asking, the girl was one for curiosity, "What's he doing there?"

Elijah noticeably paused for a moment before saying, "He's… settling a few… old issues."

True to Elijah's word, somewhere north, way north, of Wiltshire, Ty, in a beige trench coat with several buckles complete with fedora hat he got from Fashion Week, was carrying a large, brown, nondescript, trunk in each hand, also filled with clothes from Fashion Week. He dropped the two on the floor, knocking on a wooden door in a silent, rundown, rickety inn.

After a few moments, the door to room six was answered by a fine young man in a towel. The patron of the inn was dripping wet and oozing sex appeal from head to toe, the only piece of clothing on him being the thin blue cloth that was draped around his waist.

His mouth slightly agape, his breathing suddenly husky and shallow, Ty immediately threw himself into the arms of the young man, locking lips without hesitation. The older boy pulled off Ty's trench coat, flung his fedora into a corner of the musty room, and pulled them both towards the unmade bed.

The quiet room was then filled with the sounds of passion, moans and groans from deep within their throats. First Ty's shirt, then belt, then socks, all flew into random places in the room by the young man's throwing arm. Ty kneeled above him, right after placing a bite on the man's neck, tearing away the azure towel and revealing everything, or rather, nothing at all.

Pulling Ty back for a searing kiss, he flipped them both over so that he was on top. Above Ty, the older boy was making quick work of the Ravenclaw's pants, all too familiar with the expensive pair of jeans. Once they were off, he engaged Ty in another heated kiss, one of the younger boy's hands in his partner's hair, the other feverishly moving up and down his back.

Moving down Ty's body, planting kisses on his tense, light skin along the way, the tanner of the two slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Ty's underwear, carefully taking them off. And there they were. Making the silent room rock with pent up energy. Entwined in the throes of passion.

It didn't take long. Ty's eyes shut to a tight close, his toes curling under the moth-eaten sheets.

"R-Robert…"

Ty's bags were still in the hallway.

After two mind blowing orgasms each, the two boys finally settled for cuddling, Ri with a protective arm around Ty.

"So," said Ri, his hand gently running through Ty's hair, "how are you?"

Ty chuckled, absolutely beaming. "I'm doing well, thank you for asking." He was lying spooned up to Robert, finding that one place he so longed for. That space where you and your lover fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. The Nook.

"Obviously haven't had sex in a while," remarked Ri casually, earning a hit on the chest from a grinning Ty. "I meant that as a good thing."

"It _has_ been a long time," said Ty.

"I'm not even going to ask why." Ty frowned at him, but Robert managed to distract him by tracing a small mark on Ty's neck. "I can't believe that's still there."

"You put an Everlasting Enchantment on that thing, I swear," sneered Ty. "It hasn't gone away in seven months."

Ri ran his index finger in a circle around a spot of darker skin on the base of Ty's neck. He could remember that night clearly as day. It was one of the happiest times of his life. Which was saying something, compared through the hell he had gone through recently.

"Sorry I didn't write to you on your birthday," apologized Ty softly. "Sorry I never wrote to you at all. I'm so—"

"Shh, shh, it's all right," said Robert just as quietly. "You did what you thought was best. _I'm_ sorry I _did_ write to you. I couldn't keep myself away."

Ty answered with silence. It was certainly a shocker when the Ravenclaw received a letter from Robert on the night of his birthday. After a full day of happiness and looking to the future, it was a twist of emotions when he got a blast from the past. His left hand unconsciously rubbed his right hand's ring finger. Robert noticed that it wasn't there, his heart falling a bit.

But he understood. "I'll get your bags." Robert took the discarded towel and wrapped it around his waist again. Getting out of bed, he opened the door, thankfully, the trunks still standing there where Ty had carelessly left them.

Disappointed at the loss of feeling skin against skin, Ty sat up on the bed, he looked to his left, seeing the entrance to a small bathroom, which Ri was obviously using before his arrival. The mirrors were still steamed up, either from the hot water or their multiple rounds of sex, Ty wasn't sure.

Robert propped the trunks next to a vacant wall, his attention back on Ty. "Not to spoil the evening, but how long are you staying?"

Ty was observing an old, antique-looking telephone on the bedside table, noting that it was a Muggle inn, when he turned his glinting eyes to Ri. "As long as I want."

Despite the enigmatic answer, Robert beamed, jumping in bed with Ty again. Ri immediately went for Ty's chest, kissing and biting and licking, but Ty attempted to push him away. _This isn't what it's all about._

"No! No, Ri stop! I'll hit you with this phone!" insisted Ty, although he was laughing. "No, sex later. Talk now."

Robert pouted but conceded, pulling back. "Fine. What do you want to catch up on?"

Nodding, Ty said, "Yeah. Catch up. Er… oh and, sorry I never found your ring." He was rubbing his ring finger nervously again.

Shaking his head, Ri let out a smile. "I gave you that ring. I remember talking to Professor Hall about that when you were unconscious after you performed the Lovers' Ring."

"You did?"

"I did," answered Ri. "Losing the ring doesn't matter. What's important was that magical demonstration of the power of our love." Ty mentally winced. It was somewhat adorable when Robert got emotional, but it was a bit much. "Just like the jumper I gave you."

"I still have that one," grinned Ty, Robert chuckling at his eager expression.

"That's good." Ri was biting his lip, clearly anxious to engage in other activities. "What else do you want to talk about?"

"Um…" Ty pondered other topics. "Oh, there was another attack on the school after you left."

"I read about that," mentioned Ri urgently, leaning in. "What did you do? Were you hurt? Did anyone attack you? If it was that Lestrange again, I'm going to kill her…"

As Robert went on about Ty during the attack, a triumphant smile passed Ty's lips. He loved it when Ri got protective. It silenced a part of him the believed that their relationship was merely based on sex.

"Well?" prompted Ri, snapping Ty out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was in the castle the whole time," lied Ty, not wanting to get Ri too worked up. "Ran out of the tournament right away."

"I'm glad you got out safely," smiled Ri. He pressed his lips to Ty's, starting another fiery kiss. He couldn't help it, but Robert just let his emotions take him wherever they wanted to go.

Ty gave in as well, not resisting when Ri pushed him down onto the sheets, still locked in a passionate kiss, the two boys grinding against each other. He internally rolled his eyes. So much for catching up.

"You're worse than I am."

Back in England, Elijah was curled up in a chintz armchair, a very foreign object to him in his hand pressed against his ear. He accepted a cup of tea on a saucer, mouthing 'Thank you' to Adam.

"Are you sure that thing's turned on?" asked Adam jokingly, Elijah swatting him away.

"How am I worse than you?" asked Ty over the phone. "You can barely handle Alexander Bell's greatest invention."

Scoffing, Elijah snapped, "I can't believe you—"

"_I_ can't believe you're at Adam's flat," Ty cut him off, static hissing softly in the phone.

"Stop changing the subject." Although Elijah got the message. He waited until Adam moved into the kitchen before hissing at Ty, "You slept with him?"

"Twice," said Ty, his smirk even heard over telephone lines. "Well, twice when I first arrived yesterday, another time after—"

"I don't want to hear it!" exclaimed Elijah, trying to keep as quiet as he could, but Ty's laughs were heard over the phone easily. "I can't believe you! What about your boyfriend, hmm?"

Ty's frown was audible as well. "You think I haven't thought about Oliver?"

"Well, if you're busy having sex, it does tend to stray from your thoughts." Elijah took a sip of his tea. "I thought you were going over there to clear things up."

Sighing, Ty replied, "I know, I know. But, when I knocked on his door, he answered it in a towel, and he was wet, and…"

"I wish Laine would do that for me," mused Elijah offhandedly, drinking more of his tea. "Sorry, go on."

"I couldn't help it, Elle," said Ty. "Ri and I… we just have this thing between us. It's a chemistry. A natural attraction, like gravity. I can't keep away."

Elijah's brow softened a bit, understanding what Ty meant. But he was still all for Oliver. "You think this could have anything to do with you and Oliver not… you know."

"Fucking," said Ty bluntly, Elijah insisted with, "Making _love_. See? It's right in you subconsciously. You and Ri are just fucking."

"Who's fucking?" called Adam from the kitchen, his voice clearly showing his interest.

"The Armani line this season was fucking stupid, Adam!" yelled Elijah back, Ty telling him, "Nice save."

But Elijah continued his reasoning. "Listen, you'll never hear me say this again, so when I say it, I really mean it." He took in a deep breath, as if mustering the courage to say what he was about to. "I think Jessica's right."

"Oh, how is she?" asked Ty, driving Elijah off the topic. "She got paralyzed while we were away last week. I don't know the full details, but—"

"Back on topic, Ty," stated Elijah promptly. "She might be right about you and Robert. It seems to me that it's all just about sex."

As offensive as the statement sounded, Ty merely scoffed. "That's what you said months ago. But it wasn't was it? I mean you saw that Lovers' Ring during the first attack."

"It could have been a fluke," said Elijah after sipping some more tea, placing his saucer and cup on Adam's coffee table. "I'm sorry, Ty, but I'm just telling you what I think."

"And I respect that, Ellie," replied Ty in a warm tone, "but you can't make my decisions for me."

"I know that," said Elijah, his eyes cast low. "What I want to know is what you're going to do about him. You can't honestly expect to have a long-distance relationship with him, do you? Those things never work."

From the heavy silence, Ty sounded like he was thinking about it thoroughly. "He's part of my life. I can't change that."

"Well can he be in the part of your life far away from the inside of your pants?"

"It's worth a try," chuckled Ty. "So, how's everything over there? Did Adam like his early birthday gift?"

Elijah smiled. "He did. He said he'll have to make it up to us on our birthdays. I asked for that leather jacket from Dolce & Gabbana."

Ty laughed. "And how's Laine? You two still not having sex yet?"

"No," answered Elijah with a dignified grin. "We're taking it slow and we like it that way. I can keep it in my pants."

"So says the boy who has a subscription to Wanking Wizards."

The next day was Ty's third day in the middle of nowhere in northern Scotland. As it turned out, Ri was a farm hand at the inn, his parents' version of summer camp. Everyday, Ri would tend to the animals at the barn connected to the inn, and he would have nights off to do as he pleased.

Ty had no problem watching his lover work in the sun and dirt shirtless. He wished he had a camera to take pictures. However, this time, Ty opted to stay inside and read a book he had brought along, _Rings of Power: Volume XIII_.

It made him feel cozy. It felt like, in a twisted way, he and Ri were a couple. Living on a farm, having settled down. It was the pathetic dream of a perfect family, albeit in a deranged setting.

He was just at the foreword of the book when the front door hit a bell, jingling and alerting the innkeepers of a new customer. This customer was in Muggle clothing, a dark brown jacket, a white shirt, black pants, and a soft, grey, Donna Karan, Ty could tell, scarf draped around his neck.

"Hi. No, Elijah didn't tell me." Adam smiled and sat down across from Ty at his table.

"I know he didn't. You used the Extendable Ears."

"The twins just opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," explained Adam, amused. "They had a grand opening sale." He noticed the book Ty was reading. "Completing the whole set, huh?"

"Yes," answered Ty, closing the book and set it on the table. "How'd you get here?"

"Apparated," answered Adam. "I would have used Sirius' bike, but it was at the shop."

Ty rolled his eyes, now becoming amused. He really did know how to make Ty smile. "No, I mean, I never specified to anyone where I was going."

"I'm your godfather," replied Adam shortly, removing his new scarf. "Instinct." His expression then went from casual to solemn. "I know how you feel."

Sighing, Ty said, "I know you're my godfather and you're supposed to relate to me, but I don't think you do."

"I do," insisted Adam, putting his hand on Ty's in a show of fatherly affection.

"Oh yeah?" asked Ty dubiously. "Tell me. And how did Alex feel about how you felt?"

Adam thought, _Touché_, and said, "We worked things out. Just like you should with Oliver."

"We don't have anything to work out," said Ty, lying through his teeth.

"Just because the two of you haven't had sex yet, doesn't mean that the entire relationship isn't worth going through."

"You know, Ri can come in at any second," warned Ty.

Smirking, Adam stated, "He's outside cleaning those stables." He called the attention of the innkeeper at a counter and called for a cup of coffee. Ty was about to ask for one as well when Adam said, "None for you."

Ty pouted. "What are you doing here, anyway? All that you told me was pretty much what Elijah talked to me about."

"I'm here to tell you that I support you in whatever you do," said Adam. "You might make a mistake in whatever your choice may be, but I want you to be aware that I'm always here to help."

"That's sweet, Godfather," grinned Ty, "but you couldn't tell me that over the phone?"

"It's a lot more sincere when said personally," stated Adam loftily. "And Elijah broke the phone." Ty laughed. Adam mused, "I still need to get a new one."

The innkeeper arrived at their table, bringing Adam his cup of freshly brewed coffee. Adam stared at it with a look of hesitance, finally taking a sip after a few minutes of silence. He wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

When Ty began laughing at the sight of Adam trying to wipe the taste off his tongue with a handkerchief, Ri entered the inn, making the bells ring again. He was somewhat cleaner now, wearing a torn up white shirt. He spotted Ty and Adam at their table and approached them.

"Professor!" greeted Ri. "What a surprise to see you here. Staying for the night?"

"Afraid I can't, Robert," said Adam, feigning disappointment. He took out his wand and Vanished the ill-tasting coffee. "I just dropped by to tell Ty of the situation at his home as of late."

Ty understood that Adam was trying to speak in code, but Ri took it seriously. "Is something wrong?" Ty's heart inflated a bit at seeing Ri show compassion for his family.

Shaking his head, Adam replied, "No, Ty's parents need him to take care of some business for their apothecary. Not a big deal." He stood up, putting his scarf around his neck. Adam made direct eye contact with Ty, saying, "They said that he can come home, once he knows what he wants to do."

"I'll make a note of it," said Ty seriously, nodding.

"Well, I'm off. Thank you for the drink!" added Adam, talking to the innkeeper, who gave him a toothy smile. Adam mock shuddered, whispering to the two boys, "Quite a charmer."

Robert and Ty laughed, saying good-bye to Adam. The teacher stepped out of the inn and walked a few meters away from the inn, lest he be seen Disapparating. However, when Adam popped into thin air, one of the horses in the stables neighed loudly in surprise, angering his neighbors.

Inside, Ri took Adam's seat and looked at Ty. Ty knew what was coming. "Don't give me that look," he said. "I told him and the rest of my family and friends that I was up here to see a good old friend of mine."

Ri thought about it for a second before smiling and saying, "Okay." He stood up again. "I came in to get some water. Sorry, love. Still not done," he added at the sight of Ty's pout. "I promise, when I'm done riding the horses, I'll give you a ride."

"Ooh," voiced Ty lustily. "Can't wait."

Chuckling, Ri leaned in to give Ty a quick kiss before entering the inn's kitchen. Ty looked down at the leather-bound book sitting on the table, thinking about what Adam and Elijah had told him. He decided not to worry about it now, and picked up the book, skipping the foreword and starting the first chapter.

That night, Ty didn't have to do much packing. He merely had to stuff everything he took out back into his two trunks. Even as he tried desperately to concentrate on the importance of angles and their influences on magic circles, he couldn't help but think about what he was doing. Essentially, he thought to himself, he was toying with the emotions of two people he truly cared for. He decided he couldn't do that.

It took all of thirty minutes to pack and double-check the entire inn. He was ready to leave. But Ty couldn't simply walk out on Ri. So, he decided to sit on the bed and wait until Robert was done with his chores. He didn't have to wait long.

"Come take me, my love—" He saw the backed trunks, the readied trench coat and fedora. "What's going on?"

"I have to go," answered Ty, standing up. "I need to help my parents."

"Hall said it wasn't a big deal."

"I… I know," breathed Ty. "But Ri, what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure," replied Robert, traces of sadness and anger appearing on his face. "You tell me."

"What are we going to accomplish if I stay here with you? All we're doing is just… there's nothing that can come out of this." The words hurt them both. "I'm sorry. I can't stay."

Robert's throat was dry, but he managed to say, "I understand."

"Thank you," said Ty softly, Ri nodding, but not looking at his lover. "I'm sorry," he said again. He put on his coat, dragging his trunks with him to the door, where Ri stood.

He stood there, now staring into Ty's eyes, not looking away. Ty looked back. Those eyes he had always looked into lovingly, letting him know he was cherished, telling him he was treasured.

So when Ri's mouth slowly closed upon his, Ty didn't fight back. One kiss, he told himself. Just one.

Yet, that mere touch was formidable enough to fan even the tiniest embers of emotion in Ty, his hands received a life of their own, snaking back to caress the nape of Ri's neck and taking them back to the bed, eager for more of that fire's intensity. And when Ri's hand ran a teasing trail down Ty's abdomen, it was as if he was leaving behind a searing line of fire that could not be extinguished.

They fell over onto the bed, Ty's hands finding themselves in Ri's hair, lost in marvelous pleasure. Only with more of that heavenly feeling could they be sated, their parched bodies be drenched. If Ty was a lamp, then Ri was the fuel that kept him burning. He gasped; the heat that had suddenly burned in him earlier was slowly but surely growing into a fierce tempest of fire, threatening to engulf his entire being.

Even though a side of him screamed for it all to stop, another wished to tell Ri to prolong their kiss for eternity, but he didn't, because that would mean that they had to stop kissing for a moment, and Ty would rather have that single second of deepening their kiss. He moaned when he sensed Ri move down his body, holding him nearer and increasing the heat's intensity.

Ty's arms left Ri's neck, his fingers ghosting over a bite mark he left the night he arrived, slithering down Ri's back, feeling his developed muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. The move sent a surge of delight down Ri's spine, releasing an uninhibited, shocked sound from his throat, a cross between a groan and a shout.

A wave of satisfaction washed over Ty.

And Ri was still kissing and touching him, worshipping his body with such adoration and praise like he never wanted to stop. One of the brunet's hands was occupying itself with Ty's collar. In seconds, the first three buttons of his button-down were already undone, and Ri moved down to lick his exposed neck fervently, followed by a quick barrage of butterfly kisses. The next kisses were somewhat longer, but just as light and sweet.

But it needed to stop.

Robert moved back up to give Ty a kiss on the lips, but once he pressed his lips to Ty's, he muttered, "Ri, no… please… I can't… stop." He finally had to shove Ri off him, the brunet falling beside him.

"What's wrong?" asked Ri, sitting up and looking at Ty with worry.

"I really have to go." He moved off the bed, fixed his disheveled trench, put on his fedora hat covering his eyes, and approached the open door again, holding up his heavy trunks.

Ri scrambled to get to his feet. "Wait!" Ty was already in the hallway. "Let me help you with those."

"Ri, please. I can't." He was staring down at the wooden floors.

"But Ty—"

"Robert…"

"…When will I see you again?" he asked, about ready to cry.

Ty looked back, a tear already streaming down his cheek. With a shaky voice, he replied, "I don't know…"

"And I still don't know."

It was a bright, sunny day outside a café on Bath's High Street. Elijah and Ty sat at a quaint area with plush armchairs and a stained-glass coffee table. After a drink of his frosted mocha, Ty put down the glass next to the dish of his cookie, and the note on parchment that read, 'Adam's birthday tomorrow'.

"Well, I didn't expect you to," replied Elijah, sitting comfortably across from him. "It's a bit early for you to love Oliver."

"Yeah," said Ty, staring at his chocolate speckled food. "But, I think I want to."

Elijah looked up from his issue of _The Quibbler_ in surprise. He smiled softly at Ty, who returned the gesture, and said "That's nice to hear." Then, as an added afterthought, he said, "You can't force yourself into this, you know."

"I know," replied Ty. "I'd like to, though."

Now curious, Elijah asked, "What do you think can make you love him? Like, what will it take?"

"I need more," said Ty seriously, looking up from his cookie to Elijah.

"Do you need it?" asked Elijah. "Or do you want it?"

* * *

**A/N:** Comments, feedback, reviews, **_constructive_** (I cannot emphasize that enough) criticism... anything is appreciated. Thank you. Fossil: OUT. Heh. 


End file.
